A New Begining
by eskie02
Summary: Squeal to The New Girl...Now accepting OCs. Please R


**Chapter 1**

It had been months since the group of friends had spoken to each other, life had gotten busy for each one of them. Kyle was hard working at his education after all he had to be being in Havard, Kenny and Tara had welcomed a baby girl into the world and now poor Kenny had to work double shifts to support them. Sometimes he wished he could go back and time and use that damn condom but his dick had gotten the better if him and that was how he got to where he was today. Cartman was a stay at home and live off of Mommy kind of guy still, there he sat on his fat ass eating in front of the tv. As for Stan he was still adjusting being so far away from his friends and family. He and Chelsey had spent the first few months in a dive motel but now that they both had a part time job they finally moved into their own place, granted it was only a shitty three hundred square foot studio apartment but it some what better then the cockroach room they had been living in.

Chelsey was busy in college studying in the Department of Physical Therapy, she had chosen that career after Stan had his accident and it had hurt her to see him struggle with simple everyday things that we take for granted. He still had trouble bending and lifting things that were too heavy. Stan had recently enrolled in ITT Tech and was starting classes in the next week.

"Hey," Chelsey smiled as she entered their apartment

"Hey," Stan smiled back "I made dinner."

"You did!" she teased "Chicken of beef tonight?"

Stan just shook his head before replying "Beef," and handing her a bowl of ramen.

"My favorite," she replied carefully taking the it over to their make shift table

"I know right," he teased back know well aware they had both grown tired of the salty soup the first week of being out on their own but it was all they could afford for now.

Chelsey laughed softly before changing the subject "My friend Tabi has a futon she's selling and she wants to know if we want it."

Stan looked over at sad mattress that laid on the floor "How much?" he asked

"Well she said she would sell it to me for $50 if I wanted it."

He shrugged his shoulders "Sounds good."

Chelsey smiled and nodded "Okay I'll let her know."

"Oh hey guess what?" Stan said looking up at her

"What?"

"I heard from Ky today," he told her

Chelsey's smile grew "What did he have to say?"

"He said he would come down for Spring Break."

"Cool," Chelsey replied "Too bad Kenny and Tara can't make it."

"Yeah I know," he sighed "but maybe it wouldn't be the best place for a baby."

"True," she agreed

After they ate they decided to go for a quick walk on the beach to enjoy the nice ocean breezy, they walked hand in hand on the sandy beach as they waves rolled in. Chelsey stopped and rolled up her jeans and carefully slipped off her shoes before taking a step in the sea. The water was already warm and it felt good on her feet, she sighed as she stood there looking out over horizon. It wasn't long until Stan joined her by wrapping his arms around her waist and laying his chin on her shoulder.

"Do you remember when we danced at that Halloween party?" she asked

"Yeah," he replied softly "Why?"

"That's when I truly fell for you but was too shy to tell you," she explained "and when you kissed me when we were drunk I didn't know if it was real or the whiskey."

"To tell you the truth I was scared that night we danced because I knew you and Kyle had a thing and I did not want to screw that up," he said "but when we danced I never felt like that before."

She turned back to him and kissed his lips softly "And I'm glad you are here with me."

"Me too," he smiled.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Damn it Kenny!" Tara shouted "I wish you would give me a hand once in while with Kendra!"

"Woman!" the blonde shouted back well looking at his latest issue of Playboy "I am doing the best I can, I am working my ass off to support you and her!"

Tara looked at him "You're right," she sighed "I'm sorry Ken."

Kenny nodded "It's okay."

"Sometimes I wish we had someone to help us," she sobbed

Kenny looked at her not knowing if he should comfort her or not but instead just nodded. "Are we always going to be low class people on damn food stamps?" she asked

He shrugged his shoulders "When Kendra gets older you should go back to school part time if that's what bothering you."

"Maybe I will," she sighed "Kenny I am so sorry I put you through this."

"I'm pretty sure it takes two to make a baby," he sighed back "and now we have to live with our mistakes."

Tara smiled slightly "But Kendra is a beautiful mistake I just wish we were older when we had her."

Kenny knew what she meant but there was nothing they could do about it now, just do the best they could do.

"I wonder how Stan and Chelsey are doing?" Tara asked "I thought they were our friends and yet we never hear from them."

"Maybe we should go visit them," Kenny said sarcastically

"Don't even joke about something like that," Tara frowned "because that would be so awesome if we could."

"Besides why don't you call her instead of waiting for her to call you," Kenny suggested.

Tara smiled slightly "I will tomorrow."

xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxo

Back in Florida Stan lay awake staring up at the ceiling thinking about how much his life had changed, he could not believe he was so far from the place he had called home since birth and now he was here. He turned his head towards his girlfriend who was sound asleep, he hated to admit that he still had nightmares about the car accident. As he thought about it a small sharp pain run down his side, he knew it was in his head but he slowly brought his left hand up and touched his tshirt. A scar that he was too ashamed to show off was what he left as a reminder of that fateful night. It was because of that scar he always kept a shirt on and refused to let anyone see it not even Chelsey. She knew how he felt about it and never pressured him into showing her, he felt out of place when they went to the beach to relax and he sat around in his shirt well every other guy was shirtless.

"What's wrong?" Chelsey asked softly turning over to face him

"How did you know I was awake?" he asked

"I could feel your eyes on me," she replied

"Just couldn't sleep I guess," he sighed "sorry for waking you up."

Chelsey sat up "Stan it's okay."

He looked at her before sitting up as well "But you were sleeping so soundly."

"Are you happy here?" Chelsey asked looking worried "because if you're not I would totally understand."

"No it's not that," he sighed

"Then what?" she asked placing her hand tenderly onto his.

Stan swallowed before giving another fast sigh "It just that sometimes I still have nightmares about the accident."

She looked at him with a concerned look "That is nothing to be ashamed of, you almost died."

He looked into her eyes before giving a quick nod. "I don't know what I would have done if I would have lost you," she said "you mean so much to me."

"Sometimes I think I feel pain still but I know it's all in my head," he explained.

She gently pulled him close to her so she could hug him, he laid his head on her chest to listen to her heart beat. He closed his eyes to listen to it as she ran her fingers through his hair. "It's scary when I close my eyes and see the other car coming towards us and there was nothing i could do to avoid it."

"Shh..." she whispered

Stan then couldn't help but to let a few tears fall from his eyes, he hated to admit that it still bothered him but at least he felt that he could trust her not to tease him. Cartman would have ripped on him by showing such emotion by calling him a 'pussy' but he did feel better getting it off his chest. Chelsey slowly lowered herself back down but still continued to let Stan lay on her until they both fell asleep.

xoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxo

**Okay here is the squeal to The New Girl...What do you think? Please no flames. Now accepting a few OCs please send them via PM Please leave a review... :D**


End file.
